


Pon Farr Mornings

by NB_Cecil



Series: Spones [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attentive!Spock, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Spones, Fluff, Grumbly!Bones, Hyperfixated!Spock, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Platonic Touch, Pon Farr, Soft!Spones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Pon Farris not all blood fever-fuelled fucking.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Spones [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563289
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Pon Farr Mornings

Leonard McCoy shifted uncomfortably under the deadweight on his chest and cracked his eyes open. 

“You’re heavy,” He grumbled.

“My mass is within the expected range for a humanoid of my height and muscle distribution,” Came the reply.

“And I’m trapped underneath it.” McCoy rolled over, dislodging Spock from atop his chest.

“As usual, you exaggerate, Leonard.” Spock shuffled close to the human, pressed his knee between McCoy’s thighs and pulled the duvet up around his shoulders. “If you will allow me, I would like to continue my study of your right clavicle.” He slipped his fingers under the collar of McCoy’s pyjama shirt and traced the protruding ridge of bone with a fingertip.

McCoy threw an arm over Spock. “You and your weird habits,” He grumbled.

“Hyperfixation on one’s _t’hy’la_ is a common _pon farr_ behaviour.”

“Well, if your hyperfixating could involve less tickling, that’d be great.”

“I apologise.” Spock’s fingertip came to rest in the divot at McCoy’s throat.


End file.
